


Parallel Chances

by KuroHi91



Series: Parallel Chances [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Dimension Travel, F/M, OC, Romance, Time Travel, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHi91/pseuds/KuroHi91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've always wished for an escape. For love. For adventure. When a package arrives, April Robinson is given a chance at a new life. And it just so happens to start in an alleyway. In 1943. The one thing she wants to know is, who is this Howard Stark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, decided to post this work from my FanFiction account. New to Ao3 publishing-wise. Feel free to leave comments! Um... Yeah! Hope you like it!

I looked in the mirror, checking out my outfit and making sure I had everything I needed for my business meeting. I was wearing a light blue long skirt with a pair of shorts underneath, a matching shoulder-padded blazer, a white dress shirt, and black wedged heels. My messenger bag was slung over my chest, holding my report, a pad of paper, various stationary that I used for designing blueprints, a small tool set, a set of casual clothes, and a spare pair of sneakers. In one hand, I had my cell phone and the other, my car keys.

Today was the day when I would finally get back into business. I looked into my own hazel eyes, building up confidence.

"You can do this," I whispered to myself, "You need this."

I glanced over to the photo at my bedside.

"I'll be back soon, don't miss me for too long OK?" I whispered solemnly.

Once I deemed myself presentable, I left my room and headed out the front door. However, once I took a step forward, my foot hit an object on the porch.

"What the heck is this?" I asked myself as I looked down. Seeing a small package, I picked it up. It was a typical brown cardboard box, no return address nor sender mark, only the postal service's stamp and my name.

I brought it inside, shutting the door behind me. Being a few minutes late wouldn't mean much. I set my cell phone and keys down on the counter. Taking out a box cutter from a nearby drawer, I slit the tape. Next, I carefully opened the box and pushed away the layers of bubble wrap, revealing a smaller metallic box within.

Removing the smaller box, I saw that it was charcoal black with blue lines adorning it in a circular circuit pattern. My eyes traced the lines, but found no function in them. With a small breath of anticipation, I slowly lifted the lid of the box and saw a small metal bracelet inside. I picked it up and closely inspected it.

It had a string of inscriptions engraved onto it, but I couldn't translate them. It was unlike any type of writing I had ever seen, seeming to date back hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ago. I looked back into the box and saw a small piece of paper. I carefully picked it up and read it out loud.

"Place on wrist and run finger along band to activate."

Flipping the note over, I found nothing else written and placed it back inside the box. I stared at the band, curiosity boiling up inside of me. What was this thing? What does the note mean by 'activate'? What do the writings mean? Who sent me this?

I gave into the temptation of curiosity and slipped the band on my right wrist, running my index finger along it. My eyes widened as it began to glow blue. My entire arm felt numb as the light grew in intensity. The light soon engulfed the room in a bright display, forcing me to shield my eyes. A few seconds passed and I suddenly felt weightless. My body was frozen, as if I was wrapped in an energy field. Gravity suddenly kicked back in, and I began to fall at an alarmingly fast rate. Once I regained control of my limbs, I braced myself for an impact. To my 'luck', I found myself crashing into a metal bin of some sort and landing in a pile of trash bags.

"That is the last time I play around with random packages," I muttered to myself, hissing in pain as I attempted to stand up. I inspected my arms and legs and found a multitude of new bruises starting to form.

I groaned in annoyance and took a look at my surroundings. I was in an alleyway somewhere, most likely a big city by the smell of gasoline and wet asphalt in the air. I scowled in disgust as I ran my fingers through my medium length black hair, finding a bit of trash stuck in it.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from around the corner. I slowly crept to the edge and peered around. I frowned at what I saw. A man, around the same height as I was, was getting beat up by a very smug-looking bully. The man getting beaten had (or what seemed to have been) clean cut blonde hair, and looked to be very thin. The bully shoved him into the wall, making him crash into a pile of trash cans. The smaller man picked up fallen trashcan lid, holding it up as a shield. The other just pulled it away from him and gave a sharp punch in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground again.

"Hey!" I yelled, stepping out from behind the corner, fists clenched in anger.

"Who the hell are you? You a friend of this punk?" He gave another shove to the man. "Heh, having women fight your battles now Rogers?" mocked the bully, a Brooklyn accent in his voice.

"And what's the problem with that? I bet I could send you flying into next week." I taunted.

"You better watch your mouth," he said menacingly, slowly walking towards me.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size," said a new voice. Another man wearing a uniform came from behind and pulled the guy back, dodged a punch, and gave a right hook of his own. The fist made contact with the bully's jaw, a satisfying grunt of pain escaping his lips. As the thug stumbled around, the new guy kicked him in the ass onto the street.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched," he said to the blonde man once the bully was gone for good. He looked up and noticed me, quickly putting on a charming smile.

"Why hello there, what's a fine girl like you doing in an alleyway like this?" he said.

I thought fast, weaving a convincing lie. "Just... dropping in I could say. Kind of got lost traveling and unfortunately had my luggage stolen. I only have my bag left."

"Well that's a shame. So I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face. "The name's James Barnes but people call me Bucky. This here is my buddy Steve Rogers."

"Um, April Robinson," I said, shaking hands with both of them. I glanced down for a moment, and caught sight of a small piece of paper on the floor. I stooped down to pick it up.

"I think this is yours," I said, about to hand it to Steve. Instead, Bucky snatched it away and looked at it.

"Steve, come on man," he said, then faintly whispered, "Again? And seriously, Jersey?"

Steve didn't answer, but rather eyed Bucky's uniform and asked, "You get your orders?"

"The 107th Sergeant James Barnes shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

" _Shipping out? There's a war going on?"_  I thought, but kept quiet.  _"Observation is key, evaluate the situation before coming to assumptions April."_

I spotted a newspaper under Bucky's arm. "May I see that?" I asked, pointing to it. He handed it to me and my eyes widened at the front page.

" **World Exposition of Tomorrow, Stark Industries. 1943."**  It read in big bold letters. I gripped the paper slightly tighter, swallowing hard.

"When did you get this paper?" I asked, trying to seem casual.

"Just this morning. Why?"

" _1943? Have I time travelled around 70 years back in time? How is this possible?"_  I thought in a panic,  _"Oh god... World War Two."_

"No reason," I lied, carefully maintaining my composure despite my racing thoughts.

Now that I knew I was clearly not in my time, I went through a list of slang that I remembered from watching old movies and books. If I was to stay here for the rest of my life, I had to blend in.

"Did you want to go to the Stark Expo? 'cause me and Steve here were gonna go tonight." Bucky nudged Steve in the ribs.

"W-would you care to join us?" Steve said, a tint of red on his face.

I gave a sincere smile, "That'd be swell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour, a drink, and some gravitic reversion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this story a try! You can check out my Tumblr at http://kurohi91.tumblr.com/

After wandering around for a few hours, window shopping, and getting a tour of the town, we started to head to the Expo.

"Wow," was all I could say, admiring the level of technology. Despite it being the 1940s, this Stark had made some pretty amazing inventions and prototypes that were on display outside.

"I'll say," commented Bucky. However when I turned to him, he was looking at the two girls waiting for him. I rolled my eyes and turned to Steve.

"Shall we head inside?" I asked. He nodded his head and held out his arm. I linked my arm in his and followed him inside, noticing the red in his cheeks had returned.

" _ **Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and The World of Tomorrow. 'A greater world, a better world,'"**_  boomed the loudspeakers from above.

We heard a commotion by the stage, and saw a crowd gathering.

"Oh my god, it's starting!" said one of the girls, and pulled Bucky toward the front.

Steve and I followed close behind, but got a bit separated in the process. I stopped just next to Bucky and pulled out my notepad and pencil. I started a quick sketch of the body of the car.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Howard Stark!" announced one of the women on stage. Howard Stark went on stage, holding his arms up for applause. He tipped his hat off and handed it to the woman, giving her a flamboyant kiss as he took the mic from her.

"I love you Howard!" cried an overly enthusiastic woman from the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all," said Howard. Several gasps and murmurs arose from the audience as the women on stage proceeded to remove the tires from the car onstage, revealing the devices for the presentation.

"Yes. Thanks Mandy."

My eyes scanned the machines, taking in every detail. I always had a passion for science and technology. I graduated from MIT at age 18 with two Bachelors in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, dabbled in a bit of nuclear science, helped build multiple Mars Rovers, and even developed some surveillance equipment for the military. So you would expect some sort of curiosity at how a man was able to develop machines far beyond his time.

"With Stark gravitic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that," he said as he turned a dial and pushed a lever upwards, causing the car to hover.

"Holy cow," I heard Bucky say.

I started to scribble down notes, writing theories on what caused the levitation, looking back and forth between the stage and my paper. At one moment, I paused and accidentally made eye contact with Howard Stark.

His eyebrow rose, but then he gave me a wink with a smirk. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I quickly slipped my notepad back into my bag in a flustered mess.

" _Well that was embarrassing,"_  I thought to myself as I watched the machines malfunction and the car crash down.  _"Maybe not as bad as that, but close."_

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" joked Howard. I smiled slightly and noticed him looking straight at me. I looked over my shoulder, thinking he must've been looking at someone behind me, but found no one. I glanced next to me and found that both Steve and Bucky had disappeared somewhere.

" _Great, just great..."_  I mentally said. The crowd started to disperse. I looked down to fiddle with my fingers for a bit, clueless as to what to do next. I started to turn away from the stage when Howard Stark appeared in front of me.

"Hey there doll face," he said with a charming smile. I noticed a few girls staring at me with envy, others in disbelief, and some just gawking at Howard Stark.

I put on my professional face and said, "Hello Mr. Stark."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, call me Howard," he said, sliding an arm around my waist and started to walk with me.

"So I noticed you doing a bit of drawing during the presentation. Care to share a peek?" he asked.

I debated whether to show him or not, absentmindedly fiddling with my fingers again.

_"What harm could it do?"_  I thought.

"Sure," I took out my notepad and handed it to him.

He flipped through the first few pages, eyeing them critically.

"Outstanding. With one presentation, you've almost found my theory to gravitic reversion."

"I wasn't...necessarily... done... May I?" I asked, pointing to the notepad. He handed it back to me, and I quickly scribbled down the rest of my theory. I passed it back to him.

"Strike that," he said with a smile, "You did find my secret. May I ask, what's your name?"

"April Robinson."

"Well, nice to meet you April. If you don't mind, would you allow me to buy you a drink?" Howard asked, extending his hand.

He gave a smile that made my heart flutter.

_"I'm either going to regret this or thank myself later."_

"Alright."

* * *

I surprisingly had a wonderful time with Howard. We went to the bar inside the pavilion and had a few drinks, but not enough to get drunk. We discussed theories and methods of application of his gravitic reversion technology as well as upcoming projects he had in mind. Howard fell silent for a moment, and I could tell he was considering about asking me something. After a few moments, he spoke.

"So, where are you from April?"

"California," I responded.

"And what brings you all the way on the other side of the country?"

"Travelling," I partially lied "It's been rough, but manageable."

"Is that so?"

_"I can tell he's wary of me, trying to determine if I'm a threat. Who wouldn't be in this time of war? I should leave."_

I set my glass down and stood up from the counter.

"Well Mr. Stark, I think it's about time I head off and find my friends now. Who knows what kind of mischief they've gone to." I pulled out my notebook, opening it to the gravitic reversion theory. I tore the page out and gave it to Howard.

"A little souvenir to remember me by." I said with a wink. I started walking away until Howard's voice stopped me.

"Wait." He stood up from his chair and made his way over to me.

"Miss Robinson, how would you like to join me in a project I'm working on? I guarantee it'll be worth your while."

"May I ask what this project entails?"

"Let's just say it involves dimming the lights of half of Brooklyn."

" _A project requiring that much energy? That does sound interesting."_  I thought,  _"But..."_

"Is it a weapon?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Only in the wrong person's hands," Howard replied.

His eyes reflected his serious nature as well as his truthfulness.

I took a moment to contemplate his offer until I had made my decision.

"Well, Howard, you better hold onto your word." A small smile graced my lips. "I wouldn't want to be disappointed." I held out my hand, and we shook on it.

"Oh, you won't," he said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing the world

He led me to the inner, restricted areas of the expo and through a set of double doors leading to a long hallway. We walked for a bit before arriving in front of an armored door. Howard went to a panel on the side and punched in a code. The doors unlocked and automatically opened to reveal several military guards and scientists.

"Welcome to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Follow me and I'll give you the tour," Howard announced, a playful tone in his voice.

We walked down the hallway, and Howard pointed out various rooms, listing their various purposes. As we neared the end of the hallway, he slowed down a bit.

"Finally, this here is my favorite room, the weapons and prototype center. This is where me and a few other scientists design and develop tools to be used for the benefit of America."

He took out a card from his pocket and scanned it next to the door. Pushing the doors open, it revealed a very large laboratory, complete with all the tools and materials any engineer would dream of having.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," I breathed.

"Doll, this isn't even half of it," Howard said with a knowing smile.

* * *

"Wow," was all I could say as Howard opened a second door. This room was the testing facility, fully equipped with data recording devices and a small repair station. I looked around and spotted a table covered in various weapons, ranging from guns to bows to knives. My hand hovered over one particular gun that caught my eye. It was a silver pistol-like gun.

"That is a custom gun of my own design. It's crafted out of a material called vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight." He picked it up and slipped in a cartridge, half-filled with rubber bullets.

"Would you like a try?" He asked, extending the butt of the weapon towards me.

I hesitantly took the weapon from his hand and weighed it in my own. I hadn't held a gun since I first learned how to use one. When I gripped the handle however, it felt... perfect. Howard led me over to the target practice area. I aimed the gun, staring down the barrel to the target.

I had the urge to just set the weapon down out of nervousness, but for some reason, I just couldn't. I slowly inhaled and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the facility. I pulled the trigger a few more times, my uneasiness fading with every shot. Once the cartridge was empty, I lowered the weapon and looked at the target. I grinned as I saw that most of them were in the vicinity of the bull's-eye.

Suddenly, a pain shot up my arm. I dropped the gun and gripped my wrist. The strange bracelet was now glowing a faint blue and felt slightly hot against my skin. I quickly covered it with my hand as Howard made his way to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just pulled a muscle from the kickback," I lied, turning my back to him and picking up the gun from the floor, setting it back on the table.

"Let me see. You could have sprained your wrist," he said.

I reluctantly took my hand off my wrist and mentally sighed in relief as the bracelet wasn't glowing anymore.

"Well, it looks fine," Howard said, holding my wrist in the light, "I'm sorry. I should have warned you to be careful. Despite their size, they can really pack a punch."

"Guess I'll need to pack an even bigger punch then," I said with a chuckle.

Howard let out a light laugh and we both realized he was holding my hand still. With a mischievous grin, he lifted my hand and placed a light kiss on the back. My face got a bit red. I quickly slipped my hand away, preferring to fiddle with my fingers again.

"So, where are you staying? It's getting late and I can drive you back," he asked.

"Um... I don't really have a place to stay right now. I..." I began, but was cut off when Howard raised his hand.

"No need to give me the full story, I get it. It's complicated. Then let me offer you an unlimited stay at the Plaza Hotel. My treat," Howard said with a smile.

" _Hotel?"_  I thought slightly disappointed. I never really liked hotels, mainly because they felt so bland and constricting, nothing like a home.

"Thank you so much," I replied, but I guess my discontent showed on my face as Howard's smile turned into a frown.

"Are hotels not to your fancy?" he asked concerned.

I gave a sheepish smile, "No no, I'm fine with them."

He gave me a look that said, 'No. You aren't.'

With a sigh, I said, "Fine. It's just, I feel hotels are just a bit..." I paused, thinking of a suitable word, "of a drag. They don't give off that 'home sweet home' kind of feeling."

"Well then, how about you stay with me?" he said.

I stared at him incredulously. Did he really just say that?

"I have a ton of extra rooms at my house, and to be honest, it gets kind of lonely sometimes. What do you say?"

"I say, you are either crazy or just had too much to drink." I laughed.

"I'd say a bit of both. So is that a yes?"

"I guess I have no other choice, now do I?"

* * *

**At the same time**

"Are you ready Doctor Zola?" said Schmidt.

"The machine requires the most delicate calibration. Forgive me if I seem... overcautious," replied Zola, making some adjustments to a large machine.

"Are you certain those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference?" Schmidt was looking over the reference photos on a nearby table.

"This artifact, I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all." Zola made his way over to the control panel as Schmidt took out a small box.

When he opened the lid, a blue light radiated out from the box. Placing the cube into the machine, Doctor Zola activated it.

"20%...40%...60%. Stabilizing at 70%"

"I have not come all this way for safety doctor," said Schmidt, turning the knob to 100%.

Blue waves of energy danced throughout the room, jumping across the walls and machinery. With an even brighter flash, the waves concentrated into one area. The machined meant to hold the energy short-circuited, exploding in sparks and a puff of smoke.

"What was that?"

"I must congratulate you Arnim, your designs do not disappoint. Although, they might require some slight reinforcement."

Doctor Zola made his way to the table, and found a container filled with the glowing blue energy.

"The exchange is stable. Amazing! This energy we have just collected could power my designs, all of them. This will change the war."

"Doctor Zola, this will change the world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One helluva dame.

I woke up to the annoyingly bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Slowly, I started to stir. Peeking one eye open, I was met with an unfamiliar room.

I quickly sat up, heart racing with confusion. Carefully replaying yesterday's events through my head, I let out a sigh.

"Howard's house, 1943. Right." I mumbled, half disappointed that this was real. I was really 70 years in the past. However, one fact has bothered me since I saw that newspaper article.

I had never heard of Stark Industries or anything similar to it mentioned before. I mean, if a man was able to invent such technology in the 1940s, you would expect them to be recorded in history textbooks or mentioned in lessons. I shook my head, trying not to believe the only explanation I could think of.

_"It couldn't be true." I kept repeating to myself. "But if traversing time was possible, why not...dimensions..."_

A sense of alienism overcame me. I was not only sent back in time, but into a world that was not my own. Everything seemed familiar yet I knew deep down that they were different. I shook my head to clear my panicking thoughts, willing myself to believe otherwise. However, I was a scientist and engineer. The cold hard facts were in front of me and the rational part of my brain was screaming to me that this was all real. No matter how bizarre or impossible it was, this was real.

I pulled the covers off and inspected my clothes. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. I was glad I packed a spare outfit, mainly because I did not want to wear a skirt any longer than needed. I loathed them.

I stood from the bed and made my way to the adjoining bathroom. The minute I looked into the mirror, I almost screamed, almost. Instead of my familiar warm hazel eyes, they were now an almost electric blue that greatly contrasted the darkness of my hair.

I stared at my reflection. "This is just getting more unbelievable every passing moment" I sighed, rubbing my temples in frustration. I grabbed a new toothbrush from the cabinet, brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower. I stepped out of the shower and redressed in my casual clothes, making sure all of my belongings were in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder.

With a deep breath, I opened the door and prepared myself for the day ahead. I walked downstairs into the living room, which was connected to an open kitchen.

I looked around and found Howard sitting at the kitchen counter, face grim and serious.

I took a few steps towards him.

"Stay right where you are," he said, tone forceful.

My heart sank when I saw a small pistol on the counter.

* * *

"So I did a little digging last night." Howard stood from the table, gun in hand. "And I'd hate to do this to a lady but..." He raised the gun towards me, a grim look in his eyes. "Who. Are. You."

I matched his gaze and said confidently, "April Robinson."

"Cut the lies, you wanted to get close to me somehow. That gun you fired last night? Vibranium absorbs all vibrations and wouldn't cause such a powerful kickback to injure your wrist. So once again. Who are you?"

"My name is April Ro-"

"Now, the problem with that is that there are no records of an April Robinson matching your description in any archives I have access to. Why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I mentally smirked and prepared for the worst. This was probably going to end up with me dead or shipped off to a mental institute.

"Tell me Mr. Stark, do you believe in parallel worlds."

He looked at me strangely, "What?"

"Parallel worlds, separate dimensions running along the same planes as each other, never touching or intersecting. Each mirroring another although with some discrepancies."

"What the hell does that have to do with you?"

"I'm from a parallel world. A world similar to this one, but apparently running at a faster time stream considering I'm from around 70 years or so in the future," I said without missing a beat, a small smile on my face. "And where you, Howard Stark, don't exist. At least, as a famous genius."

"That's impossible. Time travel and alternate dimensions are a myth, something writers came up with and scientists dream of on a whim."

"True. Writers did come up with it, and scientists do dream of it, but it isn't a myth. With what I've seen, what I've gone through. Believe me, some things are beyond reason. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me. I couldn't even believe it myself at first."

"You are crazy." Howard said, gripping the gun a bit tighter.

"But you don't really think that do you? If you had, you would've shot me or called a couple of doctors to send me to the loony bin. Look at me. My clothes, the way I talk sometimes, you know I'm different. I can tell. If you still think I'm some kind of nut job or spy or whatever, shoot me." I took a step forward, arms open.

Howard had his gun leveled at me. After a few tense seconds, he lowered it.

"You are one helluva dame," he said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a breath.

"I'll take that as a complement."

* * *

**Howard's POV**

I looked at the clock and went to check on the coffee maker. It had finished, and I poured two cups full.

"How do you take your coffee?" I asked.

"Black," she said.

I handed her a cup and sat down again. As I sipped my coffee, I stole a glance at April. Her bright blue eyes immediately captured my attention. They were stunning, but I felt they didn't fit well. I noticed a slight smile on her face as she took a sip of her coffee. A warm feeling sprung from my chest and I felt like I could just sit here with her forever. She was beautiful.

I couldn't believe the fact that parallel world existed and that time travel was possible. It was unimaginable, but something about her made me believe, believe in her. She didn't have the feel of a spy, one shrouded in lies. I've seen enough of those who try to infiltrate my company and steal my secrets.

I looked back down at my cup and smiled as I remembered last night. Without thinking, I ended up inviting her over to stay at my house after she said she didn't like hotels. So much for caution. I don't know what led me to it, but now that she was here, I don't regret it one bit.

" _Look at me, fallin' head over heels for a dame I just met, and she isn't even from this world."_ I scoffed.

After a chat about thermonuclear physics, we finished our coffees and cleaned up.

I needed to make a quick phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April meets one Abraham Erskine.

**April POV**

"So what's on the agenda today, since you refused to give me any details yesterday."

"Nah ah, patience doll. I got to get ready first, and then I'll take you to the lab." He went back up the stairs while I stayed downstairs.

I loitered around for a moment before striking an interest in my bracelet. I sat down to examine it, running my finger over the inscriptions wondering if it would activate again. It didn't. Not even a glimmer of blue. It had shrunken to fit perfectly around my wrist.

I was tempted to grab a bread knife and try to saw the thin metal band off, but reconsidered since it was probably the only thing that could get me back home.

" _But do I really want to go back now?"_  I thought. Howard already knew my secret, but others would not be so trusting.

In the time I've been here, I became apart of a mysterious and interesting project. I made some new friends, even though they ditched me. Most importantly, I don't feel as pressured by society in this time.

Before, I used to be constantly battered by public media. I was named a 'genius', being told that I was the one pillar of support holding the future of technology and was forced to develop things that the public was interested in rather than what I wanted to build. Here with Howard, there is less pressure. I can be free to pursue my ideas and actually be appreciated for them.

"So, are you ready to go sweet-cheeks?" said Howard, snapping me away from my thoughts as he descended from the stairs.

" _And then there's Howard."_  I thought, a smile and blush faintly appearing on my face.

"Yeah. Let's get a move on." I said, securing my bag and following him out the door.

* * *

 

"What is this place?" I asked, as we pulled up in front of a building.

"An antique shop. What does it look like?" Howard jokingly said, opening the door for me.

"Wonderful weather this morning isn't it?" greeted an elderly woman.

I was confused; it was cloudy and looked like it was going to pour.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," said Howard.

The woman showed no sign of recognition, but silently made her way to the front counter. Howard led me through a curtained doorway, into a room with a rather large bookcase covering one wall. We stood in front of the bookcase, and with a click, the bookcase separated and swung outward.

_"Hidden doors. Very awesome,"_  I mused in my head.

We walked through the doors, past some officers, and through a second set of double doors. I was once again surprised at the large room before me. Walls were lined with computers, and control panels circled what looked to be some sort of capsule.

"And this, is where we will be working," said Howard, leading me down a flight of metal stairs.

"Mr. Stark, you're early." said a man. He was a middle-aged man, slightly balding, and wore glasses. I noted that he had a German accent, finding it a bit odd.

" _Wasn't World War Two the war against Germany?"_  I thought, but quickly remembered how some people escaped Germany with Hitler's rise to power.

"And who is this?" he said, looking at me.

"This is April Robinson, the girl I spoke to you about."

"Ah yes, the one...who figured out your gravitic reversion theory. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Robinson, my name is Dr. Abraham Erskine." He held out his hand, and I shook it with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is this project exactly?" I asked.

Dr. Erskine looked surprised for a moment before glaring at Howard.

"You didn't tell her?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Howard said with a shrug and smile.

Dr. Erskine sighed, "Essentially, we are creating a super-soldier. By micro-injecting a special serum into the major muscle groups, the cell infusion will cause immediate cellular change. Then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

"Wait a minute, you will be experimenting on a living human?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but they have given us full consent and have been informed of what will happen. At least, what will happen in theory."

The word 'theory' triggered a flash of memories.

"Have you tested this on anyone else?" I asked, carefully keeping my voice from shaking.

"No, we have not found anyone else suited for the procedure."

I thought for a moment. "Test it on me."

"What?"

"Test the serum on me before you inject it into your candidate. I don't want to take any risks. It doesn't even need to be much. I just... want to make sure no one dies if something goes wrong." I winced slightly as the memory flashed through my mind. I regained my composure and looked at Erskine in the eye.

He contemplated the idea, looking between me and Howard.

A few seconds passed before he said, "Sixty percent. I will only use sixty percent of the dosage and vita rays."

I sighed with a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**Howard's POV**

April had gone over to a group of scientists so that they could explain the main components of the machine. Meanwhile, I pulled Erskine over.

"What are you thinking?! Letting her take the serum?! You've told me before what happened to Schmidt when he took the serum," I whispered.

"I know what I said, but truth be told, I agree with her. We cannot risk killing the perfect candidate. She also fits my requirements, albeit not as much as my other candidate. Mr. Stark, you know as well as I that from the look in her eyes, she will not back down," Erskine whispered back.

I felt a pang in my heart at the idea of April risking her life with this project. The smart, beautiful, sharp as a tack, and just... amazing girl I've come to know, willing to take chances for a person she didn't even know. With that thought, I realized just how fond of April I had gotten in the short amount of time I've known her.

I looked back at April, animatedly conversing with the others. Her eyes shone with determination and curiosity. Deep down, I knew Erskine was right. April would not back down. Not even for a second.

"Alright then. But if anything happens to her, I'm off this project," I warned.

Erskine smiled slightly, "Duly noted."

"Anyways, did you get that favor I asked of you?".

"Yes, she has been officially registered on board with our project and documents have been made. Are you sure about this Mr. Stark? She could be a dangerous foe."

"I'm sure. If I'm wrong, I wouldn't want to be right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procedure Day

**April's POV**

After talking with the scientists, I had gotten a good sense of what the mechanics of the micro-injecting and vita ray system were like. I noticed Howard and Erskine talking a few yards away, but let them be.

I was happy that Erskine let me be the first test subject, but still felt a bit nervous. I knew what would happen to me if the serum worked or if it didn't. I would either become stronger, stay the same, or die. The last option seemed a bit frightening, but I felt that even if I were to die, it meant someone else wouldn't have to.

* * *

" _NO! Stop it! It could kill him!" I screamed, trying to escape the arms holding me back._

" _Sorry dear, but it seems that patience is not my thing. Boys, hold him steady."_

" _NO!"_

* * *

"April!" called a voice, snapping me from my thoughts.

My hands were shaking and a chill had overtaken me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, looking up to who had called me.

Howard was standing by my side, looking concerned. I glanced around and saw everyone's eyes on me. I started to fiddle with my thumbs.

"Excuse me." I said, ducking my head and quickly walking back up the stairs and into the hallway.

A few seconds later, I heard the doors open again and saw Howard step through.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit spooked." He asked, coming to stand in front of me. "You know, you don't have to test..."

"It's not that Howard." I cut in. "Just a few bad memories resurfacing. I'm fine now." I lifted my head, plastering on a fake smile.

Howard didn't seem convinced. He reached out and placed his palms on my cheeks, forcing me to look into his eyes. Suddenly, he leaned forward and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Don't lie..." whispered Howard.

The tears I had been holding back broke free and ran along my cheeks. I buried my head into his shoulder, effectively soaking his jacket. After a minute, I had calmed down again and pulled out of his embrace.

"Sorry about your jacket," I apologized, wiping away the leftover tears.

Howard smiled softly, "Don't worry about it. I've got plenty more."

He slipped it off and draped it over his arm.

"Now let's get back inside. We have a super-soldier project to work on."

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Now strapped into the pod, I felt a bit nervous. I was wearing a pair of slacks and a white t-shirt. Despite what others thought of my attire, I had kept my style and proudly brushed off the disapproving stares. The injecting mechanisms were brought down and rested on my arms while a small amount of serum was placed into the feeds on both sides. I was sure the calculations were right on the vita ray system. All that was left was the serum. Dr. Erskine had kept that information to himself, not wanting the formula to get into the wrong hands. Smart man.

I had grown close to the scientist over the months. We were a bit awkward at first, but soon warmed up to each other as we connected through the project. Like a tennis match, we exchanged theories and jokes constantly. By the time the procedure was ready, I had already trusted the man with my life.

"Beginning injection in three..."

I looked towards Howard who had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Two..." Dr. Erskine placed a hand on my shoulder.

"One." Howard hit the switch and I grimaced as the needles pierced my skin.

I let out a gasp as I felt a burning and chilling sensation throughout my body.

"Mr. Stark," signaled Erskine.

Howard flipped a second switch, and the pod began to shift and tilt forward. The side panels were brought up, and the overhead window clamped shut, encasing me completely. I heard a knock on the metal.

"April, can you hear me?" said Erskine.

"Loud and clear." I responded.

"We shall proceed," I hear him say.

I heard a hiss and click, signaling that the pipes were attached. I closed my eyes as the rays were turned on.

"Ten percent, thirty percent..." I could hear Howard say.

The pain was tolerable, but barely. I clenched my teeth as I could feel my body literally shift underneath my skin.

"Sixty percent. Shutting down now."

The light surrounding me died out, and I took a moment to catch my breath.

"Mr. Stark" I heard Erskine say again.

The capsule opened, and I squinted slightly from the light. Erskine was on my right and Howard was on my left, helping me down.

"How do you feel?" asked Howard.

I did a run through of my body and immediately noticed some changes.

"My asthma is gone," was the first thing I said, being the most noticeable.

"Any problems?" Erskine asked, shining a light into my eyes to check for pupillary response.

"My balance seems a bit off, but besides that, no. I think the serum worked."

"But that was only sixty percent the dosage of serum. We still don't know the full effects of a greater volume yet."

"But we at least know that the serum will not kill once injected into the system." I argued.

"Also, we know that there are no 'undesired' side effects." Howard said, eyeing Erskine.

I placed a hand on Howards shoulder to calm him down a bit.

"It worked Howard. That's all that matters." I told him. I stood up fully and blinked in surprise. "I think I grew a few inches." I was now almost level with Howard's height.

"Now that's just cheating" Howard laughed.

"Shall we head to the testing facility?" asked Erskine.

I nodded my head and followed them into the next room. I nabbed a rubber band that was lying around, and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked Howard.

"Well, we basically need to run some physical tests. Reaction time, endurance, the whole shebang."

"Wouldn't a mock fight seem more suitable for gathering data? I mean, the point of this project was to create a super-soldier to fight in battle correct?"

I gave him no time to protest, quickly beckoning one of the military guards over. As he stood on the testing platform with me, Dr Erskine and Howard activated the data collecting machines.

"Alright. We will begin testing... Now." signaled Erskine.

The man threw a light punch towards me, and I easily caught it in my hand.

"Don't underestimate me soldier." I said in a serious tone, pushing his hand back and shifting into a defensive stance.

The man stepped back a bit and regained his composure. This time, I could tell he was serious and gave a small smirk.

He rushed towards me, trying to use his height and weight to his advantage. I quickly crouched down to avoid his swing, and sent a fist into his stomach. He staggered backwards from the force, clenching his midsection. Using that moment, I quickly grabbed the shoulder of his shirt, spun around, and threw him over my shoulder. A thud and a low groan sounded out as the soldier lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Remind me to never get you mad," smiled Howard as he peered over his clipboard of notes.

I stood up straight and beckoned two more soldiers over. They stepped onto the platform and took up defensive stances. After seeing what happened to their friend, they took no chances. I decided to take the offensive and rushed up in between them. I crouched down low and swept my leg under one of them, sending him down to the floor. The second tried to aim a kick to my shoulder. Instead, I grabbed his ankle, pivoted my body, and sent a back kick towards his stomach, but stopped just mere centimeters from contact.

"And that, would rupture your organs." I said, releasing his ankle.

I stood up and dusted off my palms, noticing that I wasn't even out of breath despite all the physical activity. I approached all three of the soldiers I sparred with and shook hands with them. I thanked them for their help and offered some advice for treating the bruises I gave them. After, I approached Erskine and gave him some feedback about the serum's effects.

"Wow, where did you learn all those moves?" asked Howard, as Erskine went to check on the machines.

"I picked it up over time, mainly for self-defense." I smiled, but in the back of my mind, a tinge of sadness lingered. At that moment, Erskine walked back up to us.

"Okay then. We are sure everything is working properly, so how would you like to finally meet the candidate I have chosen?" Erskine asked me.

My face broke out into a grin. "Of course I would! When?"

He returned a smile, "Right now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the little guy

I stepped out of Dr. Erskine's car and looked around. We were at a military camp filled with trainees, all performing course exercises. A wave of nostalgia overcame me as it reminded me of my father. He was in the army and literally ran the house like one. He taught us the formalities, code phrases, and even some of the fighting techniques I displayed earlier that day.

Snapping out of my reminiscing, I followed Dr. Erskine into a nearby tent. There, I was introduced to Colonel Phillips, who was fairly rude. Our introduction went as such:

"Good afternoon sir. My name is April Robinson." With a quick salute, I then held out my hand to shake.

He ignored it, instead favoring a glance before continuing his talk with Erskine. No words, no acknowledgement, just a brief look.

We stepped out of the tent and made our way to the training fields. I followed a few feet behind the two men to give them some privacy.

As we rounded a corner, we came across a group of men doing jumping jacks. Immediately, I recognized the one person I would have never expected to see. Steve Rogers.

To say I was completely shocked would be a lie. I somehow knew that he would have become a great soldier despite his physical condition. He was brave, kind, and smart.

Now that I knew what Dr. Erskine's serum could do, I placed all my bets on Steve being the candidate. I looked back to Erskine and Phillips just in time to see the Colonel pull out a dummy grenade from a crate. He pulled the pin and safety lever and tossed it into the unsuspecting group.

"Grenade!" he shouted, sending the men running like ants.

Steve however, ran straight towards the grenade and covered it with his body.

"Get away! Get back!" he yelled, bracing for an explosion.

I smiled at his efforts, but was slightly worried.

" _What if that had been a real grenade? He'd have gotten himself killed."_  I thought.

When he finally realized that the grenade wouldn't explode, he sat up and looked around slightly confused.

"Is this a test?" he asked, looking around. When I finally caught his eye, he looked very surprised.

I gave a small wave and he relaxed, giving me a smile in return.

I turned back to the pair of men and overheard Colonel Phillips say, "He's still skinny."

I chuckled slightly at his almost childish comment, and knew that Erskine had indeed chosen Steve. I watched as all the recruits got back into line and continued their exercises. After I had gotten permission from Dr. Erskine, I went to join the woman who was overseeing the recruits.

"Don't hurt them too badly," whispered Erskine just before I left.

I smiled. "No promises," I whispered back jokingly.

* * *

"Afternoon Miss. Name's April Robinson. I hear you're the one in charge of these louts."

"Peggy Carter, and you heard right. You work with Dr. Erskine correct?"

"Yes, but don't be mistaken. I can put up a mean fight if the situation calls for it" I laughed.

"Well then, maybe you could help me whip these sorry excuses of men into shape" she smiled back.

"It would be my genuine pleasure."

* * *

After helping Peggy train the soldiers for the day, and effectively proving to the men that they shouldn't mess with women, she gave me a tour of the facility.

"And last but not least, is the mess hall. The food may not be good, but the cooks make do with what they've got. It's almost dinner time, so how about grabbing something to eat before those savages come" said Peggy, pushing the double doors open.

I stayed behind as Peggy went into the back kitchen to talk with the cooks. After a few minutes, she came back out with two trays of food. She motioned towards a table in the corner, and we both sat down.

"What do you think about the recruits?" I asked.

"Proficient soldiers, except for that Hodge fellow." Peggy said casually.

I raised my eyebrow. "I meant in terms of romance. Surely out of all those men, at least one has caught your eye."

"I am far too busy to think about romance, what with the war going on Miss Robinson."

I gave her a look of unbelief. "On one note, just call me April. Secondly, I highly doubt that. Who is it?"

She continued to eat her food silently, not making eye contact.

"Is it Steve Rogers?" I asked, and Peggy choked slightly.

I grinned. "I wouldn't blame yourself; he is the most decent fellow here."

I took another bite of my mashed potatoes...

"What about you and Howard Stark?"

... and nearly spit them out.

Peggy grinned and said, "You would be surprised at how much Dr. Erskine talks about you two when he visits. He says you two dance around each other and wonders how two of the smartest people he knows cannot see it."

I blushed and fiddled with my fingers.

"I highly doubt someone like Howard Stark would like someone like me. I'm sure Doctor Erskine was just pulling your leg," I said.

"I beg to differ. If you are smart enough to be work side by side with Stark, and with your looks no doubt, I would be surprised if he didn't fall for you already."

I rolled my eyes. Peggy was just over exaggerating.

After we had finished eating, I excused myself and went looking for Doctor Erskine.

* * *

I walked over to the bunkers and overheard Doctor Erskine talking to Steve.

"Schmidt must become that superior man," said Erskine.

"Did it make him stronger?" asked Steve.

"Yes, but there were other...effects. The serum was not ready. But more importantly, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion."

"Thanks, I think" replied Steve.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man." Erskine pointed to Steve.

I smiled at Erskine's speech.

Steve raised his glass up. "To the little guy."

However, before Steve could take a sip, Erskine stopped him.

"No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids," he said taking the glass from him.

"How about I take it then?" I said, stepping away from the doorway and making myself know.

Erskine handed me the glass.

"Alright, we'll drink it after." Steve said.

"I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!" Erskine said, downing his glass in one go.

"You heard the man." I added with a laugh, drinking my glass in one gulp.

Steve smiled at our antics.

"You know Steve, I still need to get back at you and Bucky for ditching me back at the expo," I joked, handing Erskine the empty glass.

"Sorry about that."

"Miss Robinson, you know Mr. Rogers?" asked Erskine.

I laughed. "Actually, yes. We met a few months ago when he invited me to the Stark Expo. That was the same day I met Howard and got involved in this project."

"What a grand twist of fate this is." remarked Erskine.

"Speaking if Howard, I heard that you have been making some comments to Agent Carter about some issues regarding him and me." I said, giving a mock glare.

"Oh, uh... Would you look at the time, I believe we have to go. Goodbye Steve, I'll see you tomorrow," Erskine said quickly, heading for the door.

I just stood there for a moment before bursting out laughing. Meanwhile, Steve was looking very confused.

"Don't worry about it Steve. It's nothing you should be concerned about. See you later alligator," I said with a smile as I left.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the heroics

"Are you good with the concentration variable Howard?" I asked, checking the gauges for any anomalies.

"All set over here. What about you?" he replied.

"Everything seems to be in order and calibrated correctly." I said, scribbling down a few notes on my clipboard.

I heard the doors open, and the room became dead silent, signaling that Steve was here. Instead of staring at Steve as if he were an alien like everyone else, I just smiled slightly at my clipboard.

Steve made his way over to the pod and had a chat with Erskine. After, he took off his shirt, hat and tie then laid down in the pod.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Robinson, how are your levels?"

"Levels are at 100%" I said, walking over to the pod along with Howard.

"Good." replied Erskine, leaving to make preparations for the presentation.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready... as we'll ever be," added Howard.

I set a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Don't worry," I whispered "You'll be just fine."

Erskine tapped on a microphone, calling the attention of the people in the observation booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace."

Nurses began to secure the injection mechanism onto Steve.

"We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change."

I oversaw the nurses who were placing the serum into the feeds.

"And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

Doctor Erskine came up to Steve just as a nurse injected him with some penicillin.

"That wasn't so bad" Steve said.

"That was penicillin." Erskine bluntly said with a small sigh.

I made my way over to the control panel next to Howard.

"Serum infusion beginning in five... four..."

Howard flipped the switch that attached the arm injectors.

"Three... two..." I noticed Erskine lay a hand on Steve's shoulder just as he did for me back when I went through the procedure.

"One."

I was the one hitting the switch this time, and watched as Steve grimaced in pain. I knew the needles bore the same pain I had felt, but the serum was worse since it was now the full dosage.

"Now Mr. Stark," signaled Doctor Erskine.

Howard nodded and pulled the small lever that hoisted the pod vertically, encasing Steve completely. Meanwhile, I went over and attached the vita ray pipes to the machine.

Erskine went up and gave a little knock on the pod, "Steven, can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom right?" I heard Steve say.

Erskine turned to look at us with a small smile on his face "We will proceed."

Howard nodded and turned the dial, powering up the machine. I put on the special sunglasses I had received, and stood by Howard again as he made his way to the vita ray controls. He started to slowly turn the wheel and the pod started emitting a bright light.

"That's ten percent. Twenty...thirty..."

I looked at the vital readings, "Vital signs are normal."

"That's forty percent... fifty...sixty...seventy..."

Suddenly, we heard Steve screaming from within the pod.

"Steven! Steven!" yelled Doctor Erskine as he ran up to the pod.

"Shut it down!" I heard Peggy yell.

I looked at the vital signs again and noticed an increased heart rate as well as slightly higher levels of adrenaline.

"Steven!" yelled Erskine again, banging on the metal casing.

"Shut it down!" yelled Peggy, her voice a bit more frantic.

"Kill the reactor Mr. Stark! Kill the reactor!" called Erskine.

However, before Howard could hit the switch, Steve's voice could be heard.

"No! No! Don't! I can do this!" he yelled.

Erskine looked to Stark and so he continued to turn the vita ray wheel.

"Eighty... ninety... That's one hundred percent!" announced Howard.

Suddenly, sparks began to fly from the controls and Howard covered me. The rest of the room began to spark as well, fuses being blown and electricity being cut off. The light from the pod began to die down. The room was in silence as Howard let go of me. Everyone stared at the pod.

"Miss Robinson," Erskine said, and I flipped the switch that opened the pod.

I let out a whistle as I saw Steve's transformation.

"I did not expect that..." I mumbled.

I quickly walked over to Steve and helped remove him from the pod along with Erskine and Howard.

"You did it." Steve gasped, stepping down from the pod with our help.

"Yup, we did it." Erskine said proudly.

"You actually did it." Howard said in awe.

Peggy came up in front of Steve and was speechless. I hid a smile as I saw her reaction. After a few seconds, she regained her composure.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Taller." Steve said after catching his breath.

"Well, you look taller." Peggy managed, grabbing a shirt from the nearby nurse.

I let go of Steve, and gave them a few minutes alone. Immediately, I was swarmed by the other scientists, congratulating me and shaking my hand.

Suddenly, there an explosion from the viewing bay, and everyone ducked from the shards of flying glass. Before I knew it, shots rang throughout the room and I saw Doctor Erskine collapse. I quickly rushed over, and saw two bullet holes in his chest. I started to apply pressure despite knowing the outcome. It had hit his heart. Steve rushed over next to me and kneeled next to Erskine.

Doctor Erskine looked up at both of us and raised his hand, pointing to Steve's heart. Then, he looked at me and did the same.

_"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man." Erskine pointed to Steve._

Erskine's eyes closed, and I had to hold back my tears. Steve shot up from the ground and dashed up the stairs. I ran to my station and retrieved the silver vibranium pistol Howard had given me from a secret compartment along with some ammo. I started to head for the stairs, securing the holster to my waist along the way. Just when I got out, I saw Steve getting up off the ground after what looked to be him tackling Peggy.

"Sorry!" he yelled, before rushing off after a taxi.

I assumed that the taxi was actually the criminal, and started to run as well. I aimed my gun at the taxi, but couldn't get a clear shot with all of the traffic he was leaving behind.

I cursed under my breath and holstered my gun.

Steve rounded a corner, and I followed suit. As he crossed the street, he attempted a sharp turn. Instead, he lost his balance and flew into the window of a wedding shop.

I chuckled slightly before crouching low and literally sliding across the wet pavement, keeping a low center of gravity so that I wouldn't crash like Steve did.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as he leapt through the window.

"Cut through the alleyway!" I called to Steve, catching his attention. After a short nod, he changed course. There was a tall fence blocking the way, but Steve surprisingly cleared it in one jump.

I followed after, but had to use my arms as leverage to vault over the gate. Once over, we were right behind the car. As he made a sharp turn onto another street, Steve used a civilian's car as a platform, and started to leap above traffic. When he landed on top of the taxi, he latched onto the roof. The man started to swerve, trying to throw Steve off. I quickened my pace, trying to catch up to the car.

As the car rounded a corner, I drew my gun.

"It's now or never. I'm not letting this bastard get away."

As soon as I turned, I shot at the car. The bullet easily met its mark and punctured the tire, sending the car swerving out of control. Then, the car ran into the side of a truck and flipped over, sending Steve crashing onto the ground.

"Oh god no."

The criminal crawled out of the car, and I raised my gun. He fired a few shots before I could, so I quickly ducked behind a nearby car while Steve used a broken car door as a shield.

When I looked back and held my gun up, the man had taken a child hostage.

"Put the gun down!" yelled the man, threatening me with the child's life.

I slowly set the gun down.

The man carried the child around a corner. Steve motioned for me to look after the civilians as he went to pursue the man.

As soon as both of them were out of sight, I picked up my gun and secured it back to my waist. I managed to calm down everyone except the mother of the child. After making sure no one was injured, I went to look for the child. I passed by the docks and heard some splashing in the water. I looked over the edge and sighed in relief at seeing the child unharmed and swimming.

"Hey buddy, need a little help?" I said, climbing down the ladder to hoist the child up.

I held him close to me, as his body temperature was dropping and he began to shiver. I made my way back to the group and set the child down next to his mother.

"Does anyone have a jacket for this child?" I asked aloud.

A man gladly handed me a thick jacket, and I quickly wrapped the small child in it.

At that point, agents had come to manage the situation. Steve had come back, but was drenched and looked a bit shaken.

"Thank you." said the mother, hugging the boy.

"Ma'am, don't thank me. Thank my friend," I said.

I got up and made my way over to Steve, who was talking to an agent.

"The body is around that corner and through an archway" I overheard him say.

"Steve," I whispered, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Come on now, we have to go before news reporters come."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you do me the honor?

Steve was sitting in the medical bay. He looked dazed and disconnected as he was getting his blood drawn.

"I think you've got enough," he said, snapping out just as the nurse filled the last vial.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code," said Peggy.

"But without Doctor Erskine, it could take years," I added.

"He deserved more than this," said Steve, a grim look on his face.

"If it could work only once, he'd be proud it was you" said Peggy.

I felt a pang of guilt at that moment.

"Doctor, nurses, could you please give us a moment alone?" I asked, and they quickly left.

"What's the matter?" asked Peggy.

I took a deep breath. "Steve... is not the only one with Erskine's serum in his veins."

"I know that, Schmidt took the serum as well, correct?" Steve said.

"Yes, but that isn't who I'm referring to. Peggy, Steve... I took the serum as well."

"What?" both of them exclaimed.

"The day before Steve's procedure, I had the serum injected into me. However, it was only 60% of the dosage that was given to Steve."

"Why?" Steve said, "Did Doctor Erskine know about this?"

"Yes, he did. He, along with Howard and a select few others, were the only people who knew this. The reason I took the serum was, technically, for you. Or rather, the candidate. Since the procedure was untested and there were many uncertainties, I literally forced Erskine to have the serum tested on me first."

"But why put yourself through that danger for someone you hardly knew?" asked Peggy.

A frown made its way to my face. "I made a mistake a long time ago, and a life was taken because of it. I never wanted that to happen again." I went over to the door and opened it, ending the conversation.

"Hydra, I'm sure you have been reading our briefings," I heard Colonel Phillips say.

"I'm on a number of committees Colonel," said another voice.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions" called out Peggy.

"Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt. They think he's invincible," continued Phillips.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" said the man, who I recognized was Senator Brandt.

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being re-tasked. We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags Agent Carter, Robinson, you too Stark. We're flying to London tonight."

"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in," said Steve.

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo."

"The serum worked."

"I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough."

Steve looked at me briefly, but I shook my head slightly.

* * *

**In London**

It was a quiet day in the lab, only Howard and I were there, working on a new weapon. I sighed as I looked at the paper I found this morning.

 _ **"Captain America the new icon of the war! Buy Series E Defense bonds! 'Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun',**_ " read the giant advertisement.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, dropping the soldering iron I accidently burned myself with.

"Are you alright?" asked Howard, making his way over to me.

"I'm fine, see?" The burn was already visibly healing thanks to the serum.

I sighed again.

"What's the matter?" asked Howard, pulling up a chair.

I picked up the paper.

"I'm just a bit upset at this. The serum gave us all of these abilities, but we are wasting them away. They are treating Steve like he's some sort of circus monkey while I'm stuck in the lab with you all day and night," I rambled before quickly adding, "N-no offense, I like you and all, but-"

"Did you just say you like me?" said Howard with a grin.

My face went red.

"I-I meant, uh, working with you! N-not that I don't like you, I mean, what's not to like about you," I rambled in panic.

"I should really stop talking right now," I said all too quickly, realizing just what I was saying.

Howard chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me squeak a little.

"You are one strange gal..."

He stood up, stepping forward so that our noses were practically touching. My heart was racing. I could feel his breath ghost past my lips.

"...but I think that's what made me fall for you."

He leaned forward and his lips met mine. My eyes slowly closed, hands lightly resting on his chest. When he pulled back, my face was burning hot.

"April Robinson, would you do me the honor of being my gal?"

Out of habit, I started to fiddle with my fingers.

"Y-yes." I said, a bright smile on my face.

He placed a small kiss on my forehead, a smile matching my own upon his face. He lovingly slipped his fingers in between mine, brushing the thin metal band around my wrist. A feeling of guilt settled in the pit of my stomach. The bracelet was a reminder that I truthfully did not belong here.

At that moment, the phone in the room rang. Howard let out an annoyed groan, and reluctantly let go of me to answer it.

"Hello? ... Yeah... I'd say I'll go prep the plane. I'll meet you at the airfield in half an hour."

"What was that?" I asked, as Howard started to get ready.

"Peggy wants me to fly her and Steve over the Hydra base in Austria. Says Steve wants to go save the men who were captured there, something about a man named Bucky being there as well."

"Bucky!? He was captured?" I exclaimed.

"So Steve believes. There are reports about the 107th. They aren't sure who's alive and who isn't out there."

I quickly grabbed my gun and its holster, attaching it around my waist as well as many cartridges of ammo.

"Oh no, you are not coming along," said Howard, grabbing my wrist as I was about to load my gun.

"The hell I am. I need to give Bucky a piece of my mind for ditching me back at the Expo!"

Howard looked at me in the eyes, and reluctantly let go.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you, I am going to give Steve hell."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not without you

"The Hydra base is in Krossberg, tucked in between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind." said Peggy, pointing out the location on a small map.

"Should be able to drop you right on the doorstep" said Howard.

I was sitting in the copilot seat, fastening on a parachute.

"Just get me as close as you can," said Steve.

I grabbed a pair of goggles from a small compartment, and tied my hair up.

"You know, you three are going to get into a lot of trouble back at the lab," continued Steve.

I hadn't told Steve that I was going to go with him. Luckily, there was a small wall that made me out of Steve's field of vision. He wouldn't be able to see me in my gear.

"And you won't?" replied Peggy.

"Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em."

"They will undoubtedly shoot back."

I heard the clanging of his shield, "Well, let's hope it's good for somethin'."

"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue," said Howard.

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was just joking, trying to ease his own concern for me through humor.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him," said Peggy.

"So are you two...? Do you...? Fondue?" stuttered Steve.

I playfully hit Howard in the arm and whispered to him, "Now look at what you did. You got Steve all frazzled."

Howard just gave me a smirk, sneakily taking my hand in his.

"Hands on the wheel hotshot," I whispered again, moving his hand back on the steering. However, I gave it a light squeeze to let him know that I would be fine.

"You sure this thing works?" asked Steve, referring to the transponder Peggy had given him.

"It's been tested more than you pal," Howard responded.

Suddenly, there was gunfire, and the plane was knocked slightly.

"Get back here! We're taking you all the way in," Peggy yelled to Steve.

I peered behind the wall and saw the he had made his way to the door.

"As soon as I'm free, turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" yelled Steve.

I quickly got up, slipped on the goggles, and tightened the straps of the parachute.

"You can't give me orders!" argued Peggy.

"The hell I can't! I'm a captain!"

Just as Steve jumped out of the plane, I gave a quick kiss to Howard before jumping off the plane as well.

I free-fell until I was fairly close to Steve before deploying the parachute.

"April! What are you doing?" Steve yelled.

"What does it look like? Helping your sorry arse save Bucky!"

* * *

When we landed on the ground, Steve had accepted that I had to come along now that we were in enemy territory. We managed to climb aboard a Hydra vehicle, and after beating the two guards in it, we rode our way into the base.

Steve knocked out the guard who checked the cargo, and we climbed out. Quickly, we wove our way through a line of tanks, and Steve motioned to the roof of a building. I nodded, and on his signal, we used a parked tank as a stepping stool to make our way onto the roof to the main facility.

Steve motioned for me to get behind him, and then knocked on the metal door. Sure enough, the dumb Hydra agent opened the door and poked his head through. Steve slammed the door on his head, and then gave him a punch to the face for good measure.

"Man, times must be tough for Schmidt if he has to hire these goons" I whispered, making Steve laugh a bit as we pulled the unconscious man through the door.

After making our way past one of the main walkways, we hid in between four large cylindrical containers.

My bracelet began to hum slightly, but not emit a light. I ignored it for now, and noticed a table with glowing blue containers. I silently motioned to Steve, and he grabbed a sample.

We managed to find our way to the holding facility, and knock out the single guard there.

"I rest my case, who puts only one guard for hundreds of prisoners?" I whispered, going through the man's gear for the keys.

"Who you supposed to be?" asked one of the soldiers who was being held in the cages below us.

"I'm...Captain America," said Steve.

"And her?"

"Not someone you want to mess with," I said, pulling out my silver pistol and pistol-whipped the guard as he was about to wake up.

We made our way to the cages below, and freed all the men.

"Is there anyone else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes," said Steve.

"There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one has ever gone back from it," answered a soldier.

"Alright. The tree line is North West, eighty yards past the gate. April, I want you to go with these men. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anyone else I find."

"Wait!" said one of the soldiers, "You know what you're doing?"

"Of course he does," I said "He's knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times."

Steve gave me a smile before rushing off to find Bucky.

* * *

"Alright boys, let's get out of this hell hole!" I said, turning off the safety of my gun.

We stormed out of the building, and immediately ran into Hydra agents. I fired a shot, killing the man with a bullet through the head. I felt a bit sick, but pushed the thoughts away. This was survival.

"Take one out, take their gun! Those with weapons back up those who don't. I don't want any needless casualties." I called out, firing multiple shots.

I quickly discarded my empty cartridge and insert a full one, shooting a Hydra agent who was about to shoot at a man.

"Use those grenades!" I shouted, motioning to the motorcycles that held them.

Some soldiers climbed into one of the tanks, and I smiled as they got it running, firing at buildings and cars like no tomorrow.

Soon after, we managed to clear a pathway to the gates, and I quickly called everyone out. Just as the last of the men cleared the compound, an explosion came from within the main building.

" _Steve!"_  I cursed as I discarded my last empty cartridge of ammo and rushed toward the building.

Debris was raining down, dust clouding my vision as I maneuvered through the hallways of the structure. By the time I made it to the inner factory, the explosions had blocked out the way I came in.

"Steve! Bucky!" I yelled, seeing them on the railing across and one floor below me. They must have been in the lower levels. However, another voice interrupted me.

"Captain America! How exciting!" the voice said sarcastically, "I am a great fan of your films."

Below me, stood the man known as Johann Schmidt who stepped onto the small platform that was extending to where Steve was.

"So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive."

Both Steve and Schmidt were now in the middle of the platform. Steve gave Schmidt a hard punch to his face, sending him back a few paces and clutching his jaw.

"You have no idea," Steve said.

"Haven't I?" Schmidt said venomously before throwing a punch that clearly dented Steve's shield.

Steve pulled out his gun, but lost his grip and dropped it when Schmidt punched him.

Using his position on the ground, Steve delivered a strong kick with both of his feet into Schmidt's stomach. A beep was heard, and the platform separated in between the two as Schmidt fell back.

After standing up and regaining his composure, he said, "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!"

We all watched in horror as Schmidt pulled away at his face, tearing away a mask to reveal his face. It was blood red, lacked a nose, and was essentially, a red skull.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Schmidt and the man accompanying him made their way to the elevator.

"Then how come you're running?" taunted Steve, but was met with no answer as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Another round of explosions sounded, and I looked around for an exit. I continued along the walkway and found an elevator that was unoccupied, our ticket out.

Steve had also noticed this, and led Bucky up a floor. In between the two sides was a steel beam connecting them. I stood next to the other end.

Bucky was the first to go, slowly inching his way across the rocking beam.

"Come on Bucky, you're halfway there," I said, but cursed as another explosion loosened the beam's hold.

With a last sprint, Bucky leapt towards the railing as the beam fell. I stretched out my hand, grabbing Bucky and hoisting him up.

"April, when did you get so strong?" Bucky asked when he caught his breath.

"Let's just say I had a bit of help."

We looked over the railing, down at the fallen beam and slightly panicked.

"There's gotta be a rope or something!" shouted Bucky.

"Just go you two! Get out of here!" yelled Steve.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky and I shouted at the same time.

I was not about to lose one of my friends to Schmidt.

Steve looked around and started to bend the steel railing, clearing a space. I caught onto his idea and started to kick at the railing on our side, effectively opening a gap as well.

Steve backed up from the railing and prepared himself for the jump. I held my breath in anticipation as Steve ran and leapt, sailing over the gap as an explosion engulfed him in flames. I panicked for a moment, but saw Steve's form bursting through the flames and landing safely on the railing.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Bucky cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the team

We met up with the leftover POWs, quickly organizing everyone based on their physical status. The heavily injured rode aboard the tanks and jeeps while anyone with medical experience was assigned to look after them to the best of their abilities.

After days of traversing through the woods, the base was finally in sight. I wished we could have used the transponder, but it was so heavily burnt that even I couldn't repair it. Walking in between Steve and Bucky, we each took turns telling stories to pass the time.

"And then for the third time that week, I had to save him" recalled Bucky, smiling and laughing.

"I had him on the ropes" Steve argued, face serious for a moment before we all burst into laughter.

Once everyone had caught their breath, a peaceful silence overcame us.

"You know," I started, breaking the quiet, "You guys are two of the few most treasured people in my life right now," I said.

They stared at me in surprise.

"Really?" Bucky asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"And why's that?" Steve asked.

"Because when we first met, you guys didn't send me off to mind my own business. You took me on a tour of the town and accompanied me to the Stark Expo. You were nice when you could have easily left me alone."

"We were just doing what anyone else would have done," said Steve.

"So you think. But the thing is, no one is really that kind. Not truly. Also, even after meeting again and getting to know me, you still accepted me and didn't take advantage of me or my mind. So thank you, for being there when I had nothing."

I hugged both of them tightly.

"Now let's get back, because I  _really_  need a shower." I laughed.

* * *

Arriving at base, we were met with a grand welcoming party of the soldiers stationed there. Steve and I made our way over to Colonel Phillips, instantly saluting the commanding officer.

"Some of these men need medical attention. Also, I would like to surrender myself for disciplinary action," said Steve.

"As do I sir," I added, looking directly at the Colonel.

"That won't be necessary," said Colonel Phillips, a long-suffering look on his face.

"Yes sir," we both replied, hiding our grins.

"You two are late," said a voice. Turning, it was none other than Peggy Carter, giving us a very disapproving look with a small smirk.

I took out the fried transponder. "Couldn't call our ride."

Tossing the now useless piece of equipment on the ground, I made my way over to Bucky, giving him a nudge. Motioning to Steve, a smile on my face, we exchanged a silent agreement.

"Hey!" We both shouted, "Let's hear it for Captain America!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, all for Steve.

* * *

The next day, we were shipped back to London and immediately began our work on combating Hydra. I was staying over at Peggy's apartment since she insisted I needed a bit of female company after spending so long around 'those savage brutes they call men'.

A week later, after a brief meeting with the Colonel, I made my way back to the lab to find Howard working on some prototype shields for Steve. I slowly crept behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. Slightly startled, he turned around and smiled once he saw me.

"April! God, do you know how worried I was?! I nearly flew out there myself to look for you. It was only until the Colonel told me you had returned that I stopped." He wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm fine Howard. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come by, busy with the whole Hydra attack planning shindig. But now, I'm here. Safe and sound." I buried my head into his shoulder, relaxing into his embrace.

"I'm sorry as well, been occupied with these prototypes and whatnot. I'm glad you're back and, as a welcome back present..." Howard released me and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box from under the table, handing it to me.

"Wh-... Howard, you didn't have to..." I whispered, staring at the box.

"Yes, I did. Agent Carter gave me the idea when I asked what you would like," he said.

I carefully untied the bow and tore away at the wrapping paper. I slowly lifted the lid and gasped.

In the box was the most beautiful silver dress I had ever seen.

"It's... beautiful," I said, pulling it out. It was a strapless, floor length gown. Beautiful sequins that glittered in the light adorned the torso.

Although I was not a huge fan of dresses, this was one I could not resist.

"I thought maybe we could go dancing once this is all over."

"Or how about tonight?" I asked. "Some of the soldiers Rogers rescued are all going to the bar. After a couple of drinks, we could go to the Stork Club."

Howard smiled sadly. "I'd love to, but I have to analyze that sample Rogers brought back and report the results by tomorrow. Why don't you just accompany Agent Carter? Have a good time."

I mock gasped, "You would leave little ol' me to fend for myself against those savage men?" I asked dramatically.

"Doll, you know as well as I that they should be the ones afraid of you." Howard laughed, "Which reminds me..."

He walked over to a desk, picked up a case, and handed it to me. I opened the lid and saw my gun, all polished and repaired, as well as two smaller pistols that had a similar silver shine.

"I fixed up your gun, and thought you might like those little suckers. They aren't made of the same material, but are still pretty powerful and durable for their size. There's a pair of straps that you could use to attach them to yourself in there as well."

I picked up the two smaller guns and weighed them in my hands.

"I love them," I smiled, placing them back in the box and moving towards Howard again.

"And I love you," I whispered into his ear before giving him a kiss.

* * *

Peggy had insisted on doing my makeup and hair that night. I slipped on the dress and put on a matching pair of heels I borrowed from her. Just as we were about to leave, I took one last look in the mirror, admiring the curls of my hair and especially the dress. All ready to go, we took a cab to the bar.

As we approached the building, I heard the drunken singing of the soldiers inside. I smiled, and pushed open the door. Peggy and I strolled in, passing by the table full of soldiers. I mentally laughed, seeing how they became speechless once they got a glimpse of us.

We made our way further back, and found both Steve and Bucky.

"Captain," said Peggy.

"Agent Carter, Miss Robinson" Steve replied.

I nodded my head to both Steve and Bucky before excusing myself to the bar.

"A shot of whiskey on the rocks," I told the bartender. I grabbed the drink once he finished pouring, and made my way back to Steve and Bucky. Peggy had surprisingly already left, and I had a suspicion that she had only wanted to see Steve.

"Maybe she's got a friend," I heard Steve said.

"That would be me," I smiled, sitting in between the two boys.

"And I would be fine with that," flirted Bucky, reaching around my waist.

I grabbed his hand and placed it back on the counter.

"Not for grabs soldier," I said, taking a sip of my drink.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why? You've got a crush on Rogers too?"

"Bucky!" Steve said, flustered.

I smiled. "Nope, no offense Captain. I've got someone else already."

"Too bad, would've liked a chance with the famous 'Silver Shot'" sighed Bucky.

"Silver Shot?"

"That's what the boys we rescued started calling you because of your gun, but in that dress, I'm guessing they just changed the reason."

I gave Bucky a playful smack in the arm.

"It's not silver, it's... Nevermind." I sighed, taking another sip of my drink. "Anyway, how's your little band of misfits coming along Captain?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about that April. I was wondering... would you like to be apart of our team?"

My glass froze halfway to my lips.

"You don't have to though, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Steve said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow and downed the rest of my drink.

"Captain, you know as well as I that I can hold my own against any of those men out there," said sharply.

"I know you can April, but if I let you out onto tha-"

I stood up abruptly and faced Steve, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"I'll say this as many times as I need to: Don't underestimate me."

After a few seconds of silence, Steve straightened and matched my stare.

"Alright then. Welcome to the team." He held up his hand, which I shook with a smile on my face.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARC

When I arrived at the base, I made my way over to the lab. Last night at the bar was enjoyable, singing and joking around with the soldiers. I even proved Erskine's theory of metabolism increase due to the serum, making me unable to get drunk. Let's just say I won  _all_ of the drinking contests.

"Oh my god! Howard, what happened?!" I exclaimed once I saw several scratches on his arms and face.

"April, I'm fine. The sample that I was studying earlier just, well... exploded is all," Howard sheepishly said.

I grabbed a first aid kit and looked over his scratches. Luckily they were not as serious as they looked.

"I swear, one of these days, your curiosity will be the end of you," I sighed, thinking how ironic I sounded.

"Well, let's just hope it's not soon. Now, I gotta go meet with Colonel Phillips. Why don't you stick around for a bit? I know you've been missing your design station." Howard gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

I smiled at how well he knew me. I actually had been missing the lab after being held up with debriefings and strategy meetings. I went over to my specially reserved desk and began working on schematics for a new type of aircraft. As I was sketching, my eye caught the glimmer of the bracelet, reminding myself not to include technology that would be too advanced even for this world's time. No need to mess up another world's timeline.

I filed the blueprint when I drew everything I could, and moved onto another design I had in mind. It came to me when I heard about the Hydra weapons being energy based. I thought about what we could do to produce that amount of energy while not harming the environment.

I finished a rough sketch and outline of my theory before gunshots sounded from the next room. Drawing my gun, which I now carried at all times, I slowly made my way to the source. I peered behind the door frame to see Peggy standing in front of Steve. She held a gun aimed at him while he held one of the prototype shields. If I remembered correctly, it was the one made of vibranium. I holstered my gun once I saw the masked look of rage on Peggy's face.

Peggy gave a sigh, "Yes, I think it works."

She set the gun back on the table and walked past Steve, clearly irritated.

I watched as Steve and Howard looked at Peggy, speechless. Steve then handed Howard a slip of paper.

"I had some ideas about the uniform," he said.

"Whatever you want pal," Howard replied.

Once Howard had left to start developing Steve's uniform, I made my way next to Steve.

"So, what did you do this time?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Steve said dejectedly.

"Let me guess then. It had something to do with that Private Lorraine at the reception area?"

"W-what? How did you know?" stuttered Steve, cheeks turning red.

"She has been ogling you since you got here. Truth be told, I don't really like her. She only facies you for your looks, doesn't even know anything about you."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"My advice Cap? Follow your heart." I patted his chest before seeking out Howard.

* * *

Just yards from the compound, we slowly drew our weapons. On Cap's signal, we rushed to the entrance and knocked down the doors. I stood in between Steve and Bucky, quickly shooting at Hydra agents as they swarmed towards us. Spreading out, we formed pairs and started planting explosives on the main support structures.

I surveyed my surroundings for a moment as I reloaded my gun. I noticed Steve easily taking Hydra agents down with a single blow from his shield. I fired at an agent, running over to the next target point. Bucky came up beside me just as a swarm surrounded us.

We stood back to back. I grabbed one of my miniature pistols from around my ankle and fired both weapons. We managed to get out with only a few cuts and bruises, and finally planted the last charge.

We gave the signal, and Steve relayed the order to the others to evacuate the building as we ran out, returning fire at the last enemy survivors. Just before the building blew, we saw Steve ride out on a stolen motorcycle.

"Show off," I laughed.

* * *

"What are you working on?" asked Howard, leaning over behind me as I sketched some more designs.

"A concept on an environment friendly power source. Using low radiation fusion or possibly muon-catalyzed fusion to produce high amounts of energy without little to no waste."

"Hm. Have a name for it yet?"

"No, still having trouble on finding a suitable core to help conduct and stabilize the energy."

"Why not name it 'Arc Reactor?'"

"That sounds silly. Why Arc Reactor?"

"Well, for starters, it is a reactor. ARC stands for 'April Robinson Creation'"

I let out a chuckle. "That, is one of the cheesiest ideas I have ever heard. I'm not naming this after myself. Besides, I would probably need the help of a certain genius billionaire to help me, making this not just my creation." I leaned my head back onto Howard's stomach as he started massaging my shoulders.

"Oh really? I should have a chat with this genius billionaire, see if he's smart enough for the job." Howard said teasingly.

"Oh, he is. Smart as a whip and a lady-killer to boot." I smirked, tilting my head back a bit to look at Howard. His brown eyes gleamed with mischief as he leaned down.

"Looks like I have some competition," he said, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Hm, I think we have a winner right here."

"Why thank you. Now, let me take a look at the design and see if we can get a working theory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is caught up to my FF.net posting. Posts will probably be monthly (sorry). Feel free to criticize and suggest things!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Just an Fyi, this story is also on FF.net! Also, I went to Anime Expo this year! It was super fun! I went to the Superwholock gathering as well as the KHR gathering! I was Castiel and Basil for those. I also went as a female Adam Taurus from RWBY and Sawada Tsunayoshi. I spent so much money there and I only had 20 dollars left! Anywho, comment, give kudos, and all that jazz! Love y'all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, but I do own my OC.

 

The next few raids on the Hydra facilities were just as successful. We took them out systematically, Also, to boost morale back home, we recorded some footage of us in battle to use in movies and commercials whenever we could. Apparently, the image of a woman fighting alongside Captain America gave the women back home the spark of motivation to petition for their rights.

We were slowly wiping Hydra off the map with every raid. On one mission, we had to trek through a forest during the wintertime. As we slowly made our way, Steve had suddenly noticed something in one of the trees. He grabbed his shield and flung it like a discus, nailing a hidden Hydra agent.

We devised many tactics against the Hydra weapons. For example, we hid beside roads used by Hydra tanks and when signaled, sent one man to get under a tank and plant a bomb as it passed over. Usually, for some reason, it was Jacques Dernier who attached the bomb.

Jacques was a nice guy although I could barely understand him sometimes. Luckily, Gabe Jones was usually there to translate. His linguistic skills were a valuable asset when intercepting enemy transmissions. He even taught me to speak and write multiple languages in between missions. Jim Morita was also an astounding soldier. I liked the way he just brushed off comments about how he was a Nisei. No matter how tough the battle got, he just kept fighting.

James Montgomery was the serious one. He always pulled through and kept a cool head. Tim Duncan on the other hand, was the trickster. His signature bowler hat always drew my curiosity, as he would never tell the reason why he wore it all the time.

Bucky was one of the best shooters out there. He kept a stone-cold demeanor when taking down an enemy, but was always able to put a smile on my face with some witty banter between missions. Steve...well, what more could I say about the perfect soldier? Brilliant tactician, born leader, and charismatic.

As for me, I realized that I had become more steeled during battle. I felt less remorse for the men I killed, and focused on missions. I constantly reminded myself that this was war, not a time of luxury. My aim drastically improved, and I could now shoot a target well beyond normal standards. Sometimes I accompanied Bucky as a second sniper whenever I was unneeded on ground assault. Other than that, I collected feedback for weapons that needed upgrades as well as performed field repairs on our equipment.

* * *

"I give up." I sighed, throwing my hands into the air.

"What's the matter?" Howard asked, leaning against the side of my desk.

"I can't find the right element that will properly stabilize the reactor and produce a significant amount of energy without degrading too rapidly. Without it, there can't be a fully compatible circuit design yet."

"Why don't you work on your other designs. Try to give your mind a break on that one. How about that aircraft design you had?"

I slipped the reactor papers back in its case, switching it out for the other blueprints.

"Aircraft carrier. I only got a few ideas solidified, deciding whether to add light refracting optical camouflage or not. I'm also thinking of incorporating a holding area for the reactor in the center so that when I do figure it out, we can use it to power the craft."

Just then, an agent came into the lab.

"Mister Stark, Miss Robinson, you are needed in the conference room."

* * *

We had received some intel about a Hydra train passing through the mountains. What was most important was that Hydra's head scientist, Doctor Zola, was on that train. We were currently on top of a large mountain overlooking the railroad, on standby next to a zip line.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Yeah, and I threw up?"

"This isn't payback is it?

"Now why would I do that?"

"We were right. Doctor Zola is on the train," interrupted Gabe, "Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."

We started to get our gear ready.

"Let's get going 'cause they're moving like the devil," said James.

I lined up behind Bucky and Steve.

"We only got about a ten second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield," said Steve.

"Mind the gap," joked James.

"Better get moving bugs!" laughed Tim.

Jacques gave us the signal, and Steve started to move first, leaping off the cliff and zip lining down. Bucky went next, and finally me. We flew down over the train, and landed with a thud. Quickly, we made our way over to a ladder on the side of the train. I crouched down as lookout on top while Steve and Bucky ventured inside the train.

I pulled out my pistol and clicked off the safety. Once both men were inside, I slowly and quietly made my way towards the main control area. However, once I had made it only one car ahead, I heard the sound of gunfire below me. I cursed under my breath. Suddenly, a high-pitched noise came from behind me, and I quickly turned just in time to dodge a blast from a Hydra weapon.

I shot the man in the chest, killing him instantly and sending him tumbling off the train. Two more agents appeared. I dodged one of their shots, nearly slipping on the icy metal and returned a few rounds, managing to hit one of them. He lost his balance and slipped off the train, down to the frozen death below. The other was armed with a normal gun. He was more successful in his attack, grazing a bullet across my arm and another across my cheek. With a few more bullets, he joined his friends.

Suddenly, a large explosion knocked out the side of the car in front of me, the one Steve and Bucky went in from. I quickly rushed across just as a figure was thrown out of the car.

"Bucky!" I cried, once I saw him dangling on a broken railing. I heard a loud clang below, and then saw Steve making his way over along a more stable rail.

I frantically looked around for anything I could use: Rope, cable, a piece of pipe, ANYTHING. There was nothing at hand. I was stuck watching from the sidelines, a feeling of dread pooled in my stomach.

"Hang on!" Steve yelled over the wind. Once he was close, he yelled "Grab my hand!"

I watched helplessly as the railing supporting Bucky began to break away.

"Come on Buck!" I yelled, but the railing wasn't strong enough.

"NO!" Steve and I shouted. The railing had broke away, dropping Bucky down hundreds of feet downward into the frozen river below.

With my arm outstretched in a useless attempt to grab him, a single tear fell from my face before that grief turned to anger. I rushed across the train, miraculously arriving at the front of the train in mere seconds. I shot at the glass below me and dropped down into the room, holding a mini pistol and regular one point-blank at Doctor Zola and his lackey.

"You bastards." I growled, restraining myself from making these men into Swiss cheese.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of April's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTORY TIMEEEEEEEE! Here we have a chapter that looks into April's past! I hope it isn't too confusing. There is a lot of info to take in... Anyways, I AM BEHIND ON MARVEL MOVIES! And I am so mad that I am. I need to go to the theaters asap. Enjoy this chapter! Review, kudos, and say a bit about what you thought! Hearing what you guys think inspires me to write more as well as makes me squeel in delight. PS. SPOT THE QUOTE  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Cap, but I do own my OC.

I sat in the lab, nursing a glass of vodka. I had already drunk half the bottle, but was not the slightest bit inebriated.

"April, you know as well as I that your body is not going to retain the alcohol long enough for you to get drunk," said Howard, pulling up a chair beside me.

I sighed. "I felt so useless. I was right there, and I could do nothing. At least Steve was able to try." Tears started to form on the corners of my eye. I downed another shot, and felt the familiar burn of it down my throat. For a moment I felt a small buzz in the back of my mind, but it quickly died off.

"Don't do that to yourself," whispered Howard, holding my hand and rubbing my knuckles lovingly before kissing them.

"You don't understand just how hard it was, for me to be there. Not after what I've been through" I said. I got up and pulled away from Howard.

"Then explain it to me so that I  _can_  understand," he replied patiently. I looked at him for a moment before returning to my seat.

"I had childhood friend, Anthony. He was my best friend and practically like a brother to me after my parents had died. He was almost as brilliant as me, always craved knowledge, and was deviously clever. He once tricked me into promising to name my kids after him. Anyway, one day he stopped by and told me about a sponsor he got a deal with. He was so excited." A sad smile briefly appeared on my face.

"He told me that they would provide all the tools, materials, and money he needed if he built something for them. A weapon. It was a simple paralyzing weapon, not meant for killing, so he took it. Anthony was so proud of his design. He worked on it diligently, only consulting me on small parts and I trusted him to be careful."

"After he developed the prototype, a group of men came over. Anthony told me they were the sponsors. He explained to them what the weapon could do in theory, but he had yet to test it. I was looking over his designs and noticed a mistake. That's when things...went bad."

I took a deep breath to stop myself from breaking down.

"The leader of the group, the boss of the whole operation, picked up the weapon and said, 'How about we test it now then?' He snapped his fingers and the others grabbed both me and Anthony. I yelled out to him to stop, telling him that it could kill him, that there was an error in Anthony's calculations. He didn't listen. Instead he said, 'We were going to kill him and steal the design anyway.'" I took a moment to stop and push away my sadness so that I could finish the story.

"He fired the weapon. It discharged a lethal amount of electricity killing Anthony and both of the men who were holding him instantly. I was standing right there. I couldn't do anything. The worst part of it was that the man didn't even bat an eyelash at their deaths. He just scoffed and tossed the prototype away. When their bodies hit the ground, I snapped. I managed to get out of the men's grasps and grabbed a wrench. I ended up with a broken arm and a minor fractured skull, but was able to knock them out."

"Despite my injuries, I first destroyed all the original blueprints and prototypes except the one used, before calling the police. Afterwards, the remaining men were arrested on assault and murder since their sponsorship was not official. Since there was no evidence of the weapon being developed by Anthony, the police assumed they were making up the story to convict me. I was ruled as using self-defense."

"Once I was out of the hospital, I didn't know what to do. No family left, no real friends who cared about me and not my work, and then Anthony was gone. The press ran pity stories, pestering me and giving empty condolences while pushing me to develop weapons and equipment for the government as a way to 'avenge' Anthony. I locked myself away in my lab, struggling to come up with ideas, but too consumed with grief."

"After about a year, I finally forced myself to go outside once I realized how unhealthy I became. I went to the park and saw a little girl on a swing set, being pushed by her brother. I realized that Anthony wouldn't want me to be stuck here, he would give me a push forward. So, I moved forward. Learning self-defense and how to handle firearms was a way to reassure myself that I could better protect those that I would become close to. I also kept a photo of me and Anthony by my bedside as a constant reminder, a promise to never forget what had happened. I lost it when I came to this world, but I will never forget."

"That's why I volunteered to take the serum before it was used on someone else. I couldn't bear to have someone die by a harmless weapon turned bad. I wasn't necessarily close to anyone at the time. No one would have missed me. I could have sacrificed my life so that someone else didn't have to. And now, seeing Bucky...die like that... I feel the same way as I did back then. Standing by while someone I cared for died. I felt useless."

Tears were running down my cheek, and Howard leaned forward to hug me. He rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down.

"April, you are wrong. Even back then, I was already head over heels for you. If you died, I would have skinned Erskine alive. You are not useless. You did everything you could have. And besides, look at what you've accomplished here. You have contributed greatly to not only the war, but the world with your inventions. We are just hours away from taking down HYDRA thanks to your capture of Doctor Zola, and most importantly, you have made me one of the happiest men in the world."

He held me in front of him and looked me in the eyes. "Life is a jumble of good things and bad things. The good doesn't always outweigh the bad, but vice versa, the bad doesn't have to spoil the good. You have been given a second chance, and I will damn sure make it a good one."

"Now, how about next week, you and I go out to dinner. We eat, go grab that dance at the Stork Club I owe you, and then spend the rest of the night curled up by the fireplace."

I smiled as he kissed me and wiped my tears.

"It's a date." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT DONE YET! This is the second to last chapter, but the next chapter will be pretty short. In other BIG NEWSSS! My friend had drawn April Robinson! You can find it here at www.deviantart.com/art/April-Robinson-482830193  
> And below!  
> Show him some love! I also took his drawing (with his knowledge) and added a background. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, subscribe, and all that jazz!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, but I do own my OC.

I stood on the cliff with the others. We all had our gear ready, and just waited until Steve was in sight.

"There he is! Time to move!" ordered Tim.

We shot out the cables and secured the line. James, Tim, Gabe, and I then ziplined across the frozen canyon, crashing through the large windows of the Hydra base. We all quickly drew our guns and opened fire.

I noticed Schmidt slip out of the room just as we arrived, and saw Steve's shield on the floor.

"Hey Cap, I think you're gonna need this," I said as I tossed it to him.

"Thanks, now let's go."

I nodded and followed Steve in our pursuit of Schmidt. I tailed behind Steve as his shield was able to withstand Schmidt's energy blasts. When he had rounded a corner, Steve tossed his shield. It rebounded off the far wall, sailing directly to Schmidt. However, instead of hitting him, it got lodged in between the closing door at the last second. Just then, a second Hydra agent rounded the corridor ahead, this one with a flamethrower.

We ducked into a doorway, away from the line of fire. I tried to aim at the man, but the flames were too close. Just as the fire was closing in, we heard gunfire. The flames disappeared, and we peered around the corner. The agent was dead and Peggy was standing in the adjoining hallway with a machine gun.

Soldiers started to file through the hallway.

"You're late," Steve said to Peggy, both staring at each other for a moment.

"Come on lover-boy," I laughed, ducking under the gap Steve's shield made in the doorway.

"Right."

"Nice shooting, by the way, Peggy."

Steve ducked through the opening, yanking his shield free once we were clear.

"What's with the outfit?" Steve asked me as we ran through the halls.

"It was a gift from Howard, carbon polymer just like yours. Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, it's just that the whole silver vest with black and white lines kind of makes you a flashy target."

"Well, I guess I'm just like the star on your little shield then." I said, tapping the vibranium disk.

When we emerged from the hallway, we found ourselves in an aircraft loading dock of some sort. Spread across the field were Hydra and Alliance soldiers, guns blazing. I motioned to Steve, directing his attention at the large aircraft that was about to take off, and we quickly ran towards it.

We rushed through the crowd, taking down as many Hydra agents as we could. Steve spotted a chain, and grabbed my hand as we swung across a large group of Hydra agents. When we landed, we bursted into a full-blown sprint in hopes of catching up to the aircraft.

Just when we thought we wouldn't make it, Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter drove up next to us in Schmidt's car.

"Get in!" yelled the Colonel.

We jumped in the back as he gunned the engine. Schmidt's plane was gaining speed, and the hangar doors had opened. Colonel Phillips hit the turbo, and we accelerated enough to catch up.

"Keep it steady!" Steve yelled, as we got up.

"Wait!" Peggy called out, grabbing Steve and giving him a kiss.

"Go get him," she said, leaving Steve speechless, looking at me and Philips dumbly for a second.

"I'm not kissin' any of ya," Colonel Phillips said.

I laughed, "Wouldn't want it anyway sir."

Steve strapped his shield on his back and covered me as we made our way to the front of the car. As the blades of the plane approached, Steve used his shield to protect both of us from getting cut in half. As we cleared the blades, we got as close as we could and jumped onto the landing wheels. When they retracted, we quietly made our way to the walkways.

"Holy crap," I whispered, looking around.

There were dozens of bombs stored around us, each labeled a major city. With this amount of firepower, it could decimate the Unites States in a matter of hours. Suddenly, we heard footsteps approaching. Steve and I jumped behind the wheels to prepare an ambush. Once the Hydra agents came into range, we swung ourselves on the railing above and each kicked a Hydra agent.

The other Hydra agents quickly entered combat mode. As Steve dealt with a group, I had to silently deal with a few on my own. I couldn't fire my gun or else it would alert Schmidt that we are on board.

After a few rounds of hand-to-hand combat with three agents, one drew out a knife and rushed forward to stab me. I grabbed his wrist, gave a sharp jab to his chest and the inside of his elbow, wrenching the blade from his weakened grasp. I heard footsteps behind me, and quickly turned around just in time to parry another agent's blade with my own.

I pushed him back, and gave myself enough time to backflip over the first assailant just as the second one rushed forward to stab me again. The blade pierced the man's chest and he let out a mangled cry. As his body dropped to the floor, the second man had no time to recover from shock before my blade met his heart.

I heard the hiss of pistons retracting, and saw Steve rush towards a bomb that was about to take off. He leapt on top of the vessel and raised his shield. However, a Hydra agent tackled him and made his grip on his shield slip. I drew my gun, silence was not an option now, but was ambushed by two more agents.

The bomb was deployed with Steve and the agent fighting on top. I battled against the others, pistol-whipping one in the temple and round-house kicking the other. Once I was sure all the agents had been disposed of, I retrieved Steve's vibranium shield. Slinging it over my shoulder, I attached it to my gear on my back.

Hearing the high-pitched firing of lasers, I assumed Steve had gotten control over the small aircraft and started to attack the plane. I headed towards the back loading entrances where I knew Steve would try to get back in from. Just as I reached there, a loud crash resounded and the craft barreled its way down the runway. When it had finally stopped, the aircraft canopy slid forward and Steve climbed out.

"Nice entrance Cap. Could use some work on subtlety though," I joked, tossing him his shield.

"Schmidt knows we're here anyways, so we gotta move," Steve said, securing the shield on his arm.

I nodded and followed him towards the bridge. As we got closer and closer, I felt the bracelet on my wrist start to pulse and glow faintly. We were just outside the door when my bracelet started to increase in temperature.

" _Something doesn't feel right,"_  I thought, covering my bracelet slightly.

I had no time to think further as Steve slowly opened the door and motioned for me to follow him. We stepped into the room and slowly made our way across. However, once we reached the machine seated in the center, my bracelet started to burn and glow even brighter. I grasped it in pain just as Schmidt appeared and fired his weapon at us.

Luckily, Steve blocked the shot and protected me.

"You don't give up, do you?" Schmidt mocked.

"Nope," Steve replied, charging forward and deflecting the energy blasts.

I clenched my teeth and held up my gun, firing a shot that hit the weapon and changed the trajectory long enough for Steve to knock it out of Schmidt's hands. They began in time to use hand-to-hand combat, and I shot at Schmidt. Unfortunately, he managed to grab Steve's shield and deflect the bullet in time. Steve cut through my line of fire and wrenched the shield from Schmidt's hands, using it as a battering ram to fling Schmidt into the flight controls.

The plane started to dive forward, momentum lifting us off the floor. As I moved farther away from the center of the room, the pain diminished. However, the pain in my wrist was replaced by the pain in my back as I collided with the roof. I lost the grip on my gun, and it soon became discarded in the gravity shift. Just my luck that my small pistols were being repaired and not on me.

" _Is that what the bracelet is reacting to?"_  I thought, looking at the machine.

Steve and Schmidt were battling it out on the other side of the ship. Schmidt kicked Steve away, sending him barreling towards me. I caught him before he could crash into the beam as well.

As soon as we regained our bearings, the plane leveled out. We fell harshly on the platform behind some heavy metal structures.

"You could have the power of the Gods! You wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations. I have seen the future Captain, and there are no flags!" shouted Schmidt. He fired at us as Steve was making his way to our weapons.

"Not my future!" Steve shouted, quickly diving for his shield.

" _And I know it isn't mine,"_  I thought, springing forward once Steve reflected a beam off of his shield. Throwing his shield, Steve sent Schmidt crashing into the central power source.

"What have you done?!" shouted Schmidt.

Steve tossed me my gun. I aimed it at Schmidt just as he grabbed hold of a bright blue cube that ejected from the remains of the machine.

"Drop it Schmidt!" I yelled.

A bright glow emitted from the cube. I rushed forward to snatch it away, but as soon as my fingers grazed the surface, energy bursted from within the object and crackled around the room. A shock rang throughout my body.

I clenched my jaw and gave a muffled scream, dropping my gun just as my muscles locked. From the corner of my eye, I could see Steve try to get near but couldn't get close because of the energy spikes dangerously flying through the air. Looking forward, I saw Schmidt being disintegrated into a beam of energy that shot through the sky, a feeling of impending doom pooling in my stomach at the realization that I was going to have a similar fate soon enough.

Now with Schmidt gone, the cube was in my hand. It felt as if a supernova was bursting inside of me, threatening to pull me apart and scatter me across the galaxy.

Even when I mustered all the strength I could, I was only able to turn my head a fraction of an inch.

The last thing I saw was Steve reaching out for me, before my vision turned white as I screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a epilogue for the story, working on part 2 now!

_The cube fell , burning through the grating of the ship before falling into the sea below. Steve stood there for a moment, hand outstretched towards the empty space where his friend once was. He slowly lowered his hand, and took a deep breath before grabbing his shield, April's gun, and then headed for the controls. He had a mission. Taking the pilot's seat, he noticed something on the screens. The plane's navigation showed New York as the first target. Radioing base, he heard Morita's voice before Peggy chimed in._

_"Steve? Are you alright?"_

_"Schmidt's dead."_

_"Where's April?"_

_"I don't know... I think she's... gone too. I lost her. I'm sorry."_

_"...What about the plane?" she said after a moment, voice wavering slightly._

_"That's a bit tougher to explain."_

_"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site."_

_Steve looked at the screens and saw that all power to the engines were cut._

_"There's not going to be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down."_

_"I-I'll get Howard on the line he'll know what to do."_

_"There's not enough time. This thing is moving too fast and its heading for New York..."_

_Steve stared out the window towards the clouds, contemplating every move he could make._

_"I gotta put her in the water," he decided._

_"Please, don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."_

_"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere if I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die. Peggy... This is my choice."_

_Steve carefully took out his watch and carefully placed it on the controls, Peggy's picture open and facing him. He pushed forward on the controls._

_"Peggy..."_

_"I'm here."_

_"I'm going to need a rain check on that dance."_

_"Alright. You said you lost April? Then find her, bring her back and we can have a double date with Howard and her. A week, next Saturday at the Stork Club," Peggy said, her voice trembling._

_Steve smiled solemnly at Peggy's stubborn optimism. "You got it."_

_"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you two dare be late. Understood?"_

_The frozen ocean was fast approaching._

_"You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

_"I'll show you how. Just be there."_

_"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to-"_

_Silence._

_"Steve?...Steve?" Peggy cried._

_"Sir," said one of the scientists aboard the ship._

_Howard Stark approached the man as he gestured to the screen._

_One of the vessels they had sent to search the ocean's bottom had found a bright glowing cube, presumably the power source that Schmidt had obtained. The Tesseract._

_However, Howard didn't care much of it. It wasn't what he was looking for. It wasn't her. He needed to find her and Rogers. He needed to know what happened. He needed to see her again._

_"Take us to the next grid point."_

_"But there's no wreckage, and the energy signature stops here."_

_"Just keep looking" he said, weariness in his voice._


End file.
